Demon King
by Mi.Ishi
Summary: AU Inu’s an exiled prince. Kag’s a slave of Naraku’s, who escapes and helps bring Inu to power. And of course there’s the rest of the gang in various places .. IK


A/N This is totally AU-for those of you who don't know what that means, it's alternate universe....I had to ask a friend about it too, lol. I hope it's good....all constrictive criticsm is welcome, as well as compliments, lol. You're allowed tiny candle flames, I guess, if you're desperate to yell at me and piss at me. Yeah, so here it is :) I hope it's good! And thanks to Myndi, who's the BEST beta reader EVER!!!  
  
-Prologue-  
  
The fires roared along side of the great beast demon, Inutaisho. He was fighting against an equally terrible demon, who had various arms and tentacles. Behind them was the great demon palace, Inutaisho's home, where he ruled over the demons and even some mortals as king. Thunder roared above the roars of the fire and Inutaisho, and a flash of lightening struck the air once more.  
  
'Give up now, Inutaisho. You won't win survive much longer. You're love for your family makes you weak and vulnerable. And your love for that disgusting mortal is even worse,' sneered the attacker, backing away after a fierce attack on the king.  
  
Inutaisho's silvery coat was coated in blood from numerous cuts and gashes, and his teeth were dripping with red. He turned into a human to speak, and his body shifted into a strong man, with silver and shaggy hair, and a strong a muscular body. And on his human form he also had many cuts, and the blood was dripping down to the ground far below him and the attacker.  
  
'Naraku, you may kill me, but one of my sons will defeat you. Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will kill you and bring me to justice,' he said, bent over and gasping in pain. His sides were torn, and his smooth skin was rough with the numerous scratches,  
  
'No, they won't kill me. I am too powerful. But I'll let them live until they challenge me, and then I'll kill them like I will kill you soon,' answered Naraku, and grinned in a most evil and malicious way. He shot forward once more, and struck the final blow. Inutaisho's eyes widened in shock and pain, and even before any thought could be formed, he was dead, and falling back to the ground as his real form.  
  
'Father! Father!! DAD!! NO!!' a little screamed as he raced to the large form. His silver hair was soaked with rain, and his golden eyes were red and puffy. He dodged the grasp of another boy who looked much like him. 'Inuyasha! No! Come back, baka!' Sesshomaru yelled after him.  
  
Inuyasha slid on the mud to kneel next to his father, hugging whatever that could be held in his grasp, weeping into the soft and wet fur. 'Dad, please wake up. Dad, what about Mom? Daddy, you can't die. You promised that you would be there for us. You can't die. What about Naraku and the throne?' he cried incoherently. Then he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'So, you were the prince Inuyasha. It is a pleasure to meet the boy who's entire life was taken away from him. If you value your life, I must demand that you leave my new home,' Naraku said with a mocking smile on his face.  
  
Inuyasha turned around slowly to look up at his father's killer. 'Why?' he whispered, his voice cracking with agony. His eyes shone with more tears, and yet he refused to continue crying in front of Naraku.  
  
Naraku looked amused with the question. 'Why?' he said. 'Power, boy. The power of your father's throne, to command hundreds of demons. Power is what I crave and claim. To become mightier than most. I am feeling very generous with my victory, and am giving what's left of your family a chance to leave my new home and move your contaminated possessions out of my new home. NOW MOVE!'  
  
The small Inuyasha pouted, and his pudgy baby face was smudged with dirt and his father's blood and his tears. 'You're evil,' he whimpered. Then louder, 'I don't want to! I want to stay! You're a bad demon!' and more tears welled up into his eyes.  
  
'Inuyasha! Dome here my pet,' his mother called to him. Tiny Inuyasha looked at his mother and saw her face was streaked with tears too.  
  
'Mama! Mam! This demon killed Dad!' Inuyasha cried, rushing into his mother's arms.  
  
'I know, Inuyasha, I know. But if we don't want to be killed, we have to leave, sweetheart. We'll come back when you're ready, and everything will be okay again. But we have to go now. We must flee,' she answered, picking up her tiny son.  
  
Inuyasha buried his face in his mother's shoulder, and cried himself to sleep. 


End file.
